Kamdor
Kamdor is Miratrix's master. Biography He was trapped inside a jewel that Miratrix wore around her neck after he saved her on a distant planet, and was eventually released by a device Will stole for Miratrix (while undercover). He wields two swords that can combine to form a double-bladed staff, and he can create monsters and enlarge them using sutras. He has no footsoldiers, but once brainwashed ninja-garbed stuntmen at a movie set into serving him. He battles both the Rangers and other villains in his search for the jewels; he has clashed with Moltor and the Fearcats several times. He has briefly worked with Flurious (Behind The Scenes) and was part of Thrax's army in Once A Ranger (teaming up with Mig to attack Stonehenge), but his alliances are brief and don't last. He has clashed with Will several times, first when the Ranger was pretending to defect to evil (Kamdor never trusted him) and again to steal the third jewel. He and Miratrix have had greater success than most of their rival villains in searching for the jewels. They were able to steal the Parchment left behind by the Ho-Oh bird, the third jewel of the Corona Aurora in One Gets Away, and located and gained the fourth jewel (though Ronny used her superspeed to pickpocket it from him). He has a strong partnership with Miratrix. Aside from being imprisoned saving her life, he has shown an amiable working relationship with her. When she was knocked flying by the Fearcats in Man of Mercury I, he sounded genuinely concerned. However, he still doesn't view her as an equal and leaves her out of the details of some of his plans - in Behind the Scenes he organized an alliance with Flurious without her, and in Things Not Said he was shown not informing her of the plan in advance and sending her against the Rangers while he searched for the jewel, even though she technically wasn't needed. The relationship had collapsed, and he told her that he was wrong 'to think she could be more than she is', dismissing her as a "worthless greedy underling". He was shown to be increasingly irate about losing to the Rangers, and angrily beat the Mercury Ranger into unconsciousness. Later, he declared to Miratrix he was tired of the failures and "it's time to make our final move" In Two Fallen Foes, Kamdor made his final move in waiting for the Rangers to do the hard work and then attacking with sudden force, successfully stealing the Golden Plate that led to the fifth jewel. He also imprisoned Miratrix in the jewel that had once held him. He used the third jewel to summon a meteor to Earth as a diversionary tactic, and Will had to face Kamdor in a solo duel while the other Rangers handled the meteor. During this time, Kamdor switched to his Duel Mode '''(or '''Dual Mode) where his mask parts gave way to reveal his true, gray monstrous face. After deliberately taking this battle "to the end", Kamdor was eventually destroyed by the Black Overdrive Ranger and the Plate was retrieved, bringing the Rangers another step closer to their goal. Creations *Ultrog *Bombardo *Big Mouth Monster *Camera Monster *Amplifier Monster *Hat Monster *Generalissimo *Datum Monster *Garbage Monster *Golem Monster *Stature Monster *Kunoichi Monster Notes *He is voiced by Adam Gardiner. (Richard Simpson was credited as Kamdor in Pirate in Pink). *Kamdor bears a slight resemblance to the Shogun Megazord of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the reason for this is because his Boukenger counterpart, Yaiba of Darkness, as with each primary antagonist and each individual monster of the week was visually designed as an homage to the various robots and other mecha piloted by the protagonists of the 29 previous Super Sentai Series (except for J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai), as Boukenger was the 30th anniversary series. Kamdor's look was based on the Shogun Megazord's counterpart, the Muteki Shogun of Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. See also Category:Operation Overdrive Category:PR Villains Category:Main PR Villains